Dirty Little Secrets
by shadowcat15
Summary: Mary Worthington's POV during the episode 'Bloody Mary'.


Title: Dirty Little Secrets  
Author: shadowcat15  
Ratings: PG-13  
Pairing: none  
Warnings: Bloody Mary and all that she entails.  
Summary: Mary Worthington's POV through the episode 'Bloody Mary'.

Mary Worthington flitted through the mirrors of the Shoemaker household in search of the nearest murderer. The young girls were innocent, their only crime being excessive usage of lipgloss.

She was drawn to the male in the upstairs bathroom. Mary prodded his memories to find out why he was so appealing to her. Memories flared up in the mans mind at her prodding. Memories of crushing sleeping pills into his wife's wine, all the while knowing she sometimes took them, so that it wouldn't look suspicious.

_Yes_, Mary thought, _he would do. _

Mary sat in her mirror, waiting for someone to make the mistake of saying her name. She had been stuck in her hometown for so long unable to do anything, that people regarded her as nothing more than a myth: something to use in a truth or dare game. Now in Toledo, people seemed to be summoning her right and left. In fact—there they went again.

Mary followed the blond girl around her room for a while prodding her mind as she had done with the man. Flashes of a dark road invaded her mind. A little boy wearing black clothing holding up his hands in fright. A spinning car speeding away from the flashing red and blue lights that were chasing her. _How convenient_, Mary mused, _the person who summoned me had blood on her hands_.

Mary flickered from mirror to mirror in the girls room stopping in the bathroom. The girl paused, noticing that her reflection wasn't moving with her. Mary chucked silently; that always freaks them out.

Ok: enough playing with the food. Bloody Mary has work to do.

The thing about Bloody Mary is that she doesn't care if you killed anyone. If it was your fault, or you blame yourself, then that's good enough for her.

So when Donna Shoemaker said her name in the girls bathroom at school while standing next to Charlie, Mary went after Charlie. Donna never knew for sure that her mother was murdered, but Charlie had heard every word her boyfriend had threatened the night he killed himself.

And so Mary followed her. Into her class, in Charlie's compact and in her teacher's glasses. Even into the room those brothers put her in though she couldn't show herself.

Those brothers worried Mary. They knew about her murder, about where she had been since then, and what she looked for in a victim. As far as Mary knew, they didn't know how to get rid of her yet. She knew, though, that they would try and stop her weather they knew how to or not. They might even try to summon her.

Let them try.

She guessed right. There was the younger one standing in front of her mirror, saying her name. The men outside would soon distract the older one. What a brave little boy willing to call her knowing she would come. All for a girl he barely knew and would never get to know better.

Yes, he knew she would come when he called. At least he _knew_ he cold have prevented his girlfriend's death. Mary respected people who knew what they'd done was wrong.

His eyes began to bleed and he fell to the floor as Mary took his form in the mirror and told him what he already knew. He sunk further and further towards the ground with every word she spoke.

Then his annoying brother came running and smashed her precious mirror. The two had a touching "are you ok" scene and tried to make their escape. But Mary wasn't done with them yet. Breaking he r mirror only enabled her to manifest _outside_ the mirror.

Their eyes began to bleed as she got closer and they turned to face her. The two collapsed on one another, wincing as the pain set in.

What was this? Mary had been expecting the younger one's eyes to resume where they'd left off, but the elder one's eyes bled as well. What was his secret?

The spirit dug into his mind, not bothering to subtly prod—he already knew she was there. To her surprise she saw another fire. But no—that hadn't been his fault. She went further back, days before the fire, only to see a man in a trenchcoat in the store. And at the gas station. And everywhere else he'd been with his mother in the days before she died.

So caught up in his secret was she that she didn't notice the man who's head she was in grab a nearby mirror and reflect it at her.

She paused, staring blankly at her reflection. "You killed them all." Her raspy voice said to her.

And Mary Worthington knew no more.


End file.
